The Adventures of Cyan
by NaokiUchiha
Summary: The adventures of the pokemon trainer Cyan. and his dreams to live up to his family's shadow his older brother being the famous trainer Lance. and his sister Clair. rated "M" for later chapters some gore and lang.
1. First Missions,Last Failure

Adventures of Cyan

Blinking light although be it dim my eyes slowly adjust to the dim light filtering into the room dark save for a small amount of light spilling into the room from cracks in the ceiling. Slowly getting to my feet my memory suddenly spills back to me in a sickening landslide. I was traversing the viridian forest for my ranger mission my brother lance sent me on. Yes the lance the dragon champion of the Pokemon league in Johto I am cyan his little brother the youngest of the dragon siblings the oldest being lance at 22 years old the second oldest being Clair the 8th gym leader of the Johto league in blackthorn city. My family's home town but ill get to all that later. As I neared my objective my information only told me it was an unexplained factory in the area and I laid eyes upon it I couldn't believe it. A blazing "R" was embellished on the front of the factory half the forest being cut down to make shipping roads to get materials and apparently the building is actually finished so tossing three pokeballs both black and emblazoned with a lighting bolt on the top center a gallade his body muscular and toned his head spike notched in the back from an old fight his arm blades shining in the broad sunlight, a Jolteon its coat prim and proper small sparks jumped between layers of the quills a weavile its toned strong skin pitch black almost a blue tone in the direct sunlight. Its claws sharp and ready to fight emerged shaking off there traveling stiffness. "Sorry guys I had to keep you locked up but I had to go about unnoticed." They nodded and I pointed over the ridge they both nodded

"Kamina, take out the guards out front," the Gallade nodded and tensed its muscles readying its body using focus energy ready to pounce the rocket grunts calmly conversing by the garage door. Sneak I nodded towards my Weavile it smirking and nodding already knowing what I had named it for "You need to cover me and jolt while we rush the control room and plant the charges." The weavile smirked and nodded and I calmly petted jolt's head he was my first Pokemon and my most trusted friend. "Now team Physcshock go!" The gallade lead the charge towards the loading garage, it jumping high into the air gracefully weaving between the grunt's bullets from there guns. The grunts screamed in surprise as the gallade landed in-between both of them and delivered an ice punch and thunder punch to both grunts at the same time pinning them to the wall. I wasn't far behind grabbing a card key off the grunts. Keeping momentum I slid under the low hanging garage door Kamina, Jolt and Sneak were flawlessly right behind me I swiped the card key through the reader dashing down the stark white hallways the only noise in the hall ways were the faint tapping of my group's feet lightly touching the linoleum floor.

Hearing guards voices behind the corner. I pull my hand up causing my Pokemon to stop on a dime pushing our self's up against the wall I peer around the corner seeing three rocket grunts blocking the hall way off hearing there conversation "Wow these maniacs really are onto something I mean. I've never seen the boss quite so worked up as he is now, something about finally having the key to world and pokemon domination" I smirked and laughed to my self _"wow grunts are stupid I guess why there called grunts." _My fingerless gloved hand flashed three fingers then twice then I crossed the two. Informing my pokemon that there was three guards and my weavile to "take care of them" he nodded and crouched low to the ground a black purple aura enveloped my weavile dissipating into the air disappearing against the stark white walls and floor seeing him crawl on the wall onto the ceiling above the three guards heads. One guard nodded and stretched obviously the newest of the three "alright ill be heading to the science wing to trade shifts. Speaking of where is it?" he sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his head meekly the other two growled "down the hall to the right and follow it till you see the sign, I swear the Fuxing newbies." He giggled and nodded starting to walk off and I sighed slowly snapping my fingers twice my weavile executing a silent drop from the ceiling landing on one's shoulders his right claw sheening in the light slicing through one guards neck with a devastating metal claw then doing a back flip off the falling guard onto the other's chest punching him in the throat with a violent ice punch the noise the guard made caused a quick gag in my own throat shuttering at my weavile causing the younger one to freeze in his spot in fear. Calmly walking out of the cover of the corner I walk up to the grunt and take his gun off his clip and stare him directly in the eye's him being my same height 5'7 "Give me your pass card and leave right now and I wont kill you and If I hear an alarm. Lets just sa-" The young man nodded cutting me off. Pushed his green keycard into my chest frantically and ran as fast as if a stampede of angry tauros were chasing him I only sighed and began my dash again my weavile dashing behind me quickly my gallade and jolteon were on our tails.

I rounded the corner in a sliding run damn turtle waxed floor. Seeing the arrow on the wall pointed to the science wing. Coming up on it in a full break neck speed I saw the card reader I took it to my soft pink lips and ran it in-between my lips a small gloss of saliva coated the "reading part" and I tossed it into the slider with the full strength of my arm the card smoothly riding down the slide reader of the security pad the door opening violently and in a rush of compressed air my team was through it before it was fully open. I doing a forward somersault through the gape of the door my weavile doing a simple front flip over the part of the door not yet open jolteon doing a perfect vault over it my gallade coming through last grabbing onto the part of the door sliding into the ground and vaulting over it in perfect practiced fashion. Grabbing my pokeballs returning my pokemon to there balls save for my jolteon "jolt this is where you come in handy he nodded charging volts between his quills dashing down the hall way the storming energy causing him to pick up speed keeping perfect pace with me I kick open the door at the end of the hall way opening a door to a bright room with many lab coated men and women and a pokemon in green liquid curled up its knees or at least what would be its knees to its chest my analysis of the pokemon was cut short by the man and women reacting to my sudden barge into there environment they all whipped around in astonishment "What are you doing here STOP HIM!" I smirked and jumped up doing a back flip to the guard rail of the second story of the room "Now jolteon shock wave!" my jolteon obeyed in mere seconds letting all of his stored electricity shattering the rooms computers and causing the scientists to run out of the room some of them complaining as they fled "I wasn't paid for this!" the lights exploding in an overload of electricity causing the room to explode in overloads in machinery and more importantly the tube where the pokemon was curled up to explode and flush the pokemon out it laying on the ground hissing violently climbing to its long tendrils of its legs. A man clapped stepping out from the very back of the room.

I find my self standing in a room facing a man in a black suit and a clean cut look about him he stands there in his clean black suit and bowler hat his piercing brown eyes glaring through the dim light at me with a quiet ferocity of a crime lord his stare gave me a shiver. The very frail looking Pokémon making a low hissing noise its tendrils wavering around in the air as if poised for a strike hiding its self in the shadow of the darkened room "Giovanni! I'm Cyan of the Anti Rocket Squad!" my jolteon responding in just as strong of a tone _"Jolt..jolt! Jolteon!"_ He chuckled lowly "Foolish boy, you really think your love and trust between pokemon will actually get you somewhere in life? The ARS is and will always be a group of ignorant fools to the true power of pokemon." There I was standing before the psychotic leader of Team rocket Giovanni. I stood about 5'7 cyan blue eyes and black hair pulled up in a small rat tail hanging on the nape of my neck my bang hanging over my left eye a very athletic build and a cloak around my shoulders hiding my pokeballs. "This is your last chance Giovanni give up!" The man named Giovanni simply laughed and pointed his hand at me "Deoxys attack Physic" the DNA pokemon launched a physic wave I quickly responded with returning my jolteon to it's ball and launched a wave of my own causing the DNA pokemon lurch backwards "I don't want to hurt you. You're not a war machine." The pokemon simply screeched causing the windows to shatter Giovanni growled and flipped a switch on the machine behind him and ran to the pokemon "let's get out of here now!" The pokemon curled up in a small ball and reformed its self in a large bulkier forme and grabbed Giovanni cackling "Well dragon boy good luck surviving an 16 ton warhead explosion!" large explosive wave in a bright light is all I remember. And suddenly I woke up "_here I am in the rockets DNA lab in ruins and the pokemon escaping with Giovanni, with a killer headache probably bleeding from my face I can taste it on my lips, my body aching I didn't have a chance to get the research from Giovanni. My brother will kill me.…" I muse in my head as I hear the helicopter from the task force sweep over head pointing it's spotlight at me..wait spotlight crap I missed dinner..and my DATE! Sabrina will end me.._


	2. Recovery and Amnesia

_I forgot to do something incredibly important! Pokemon set up!_

_Jolteon "Jolt" Male (Thunder, Thunderbolt, Last Resort, Shock Wave)_

_Gallade "Kamina" Male (Close combat, T-punch, Ice-punch, Protect)_

_Weavile "Sneak" Male (Ice Punch, Metal Claw, Brick Break, Night Slash) _

_A/N: I Gave my Weavile Mega punch in the last chapter I didn't know it couldn't learn Mega Punch *replaced with brick break*_

_Okay onward with chapter two!_

Recovery and Amnesia

"Ughh where am I, I feel like I got hit by a truck." Opening my eyes surveying a stark white room the brightness reflecting off the obviously freshly cleaned and shined room. _"why do they feel the need at hospitals to make every thing cleaner then they normally have to when they have patients. Wait, hospitals? Where am i!" _shooting upwards sitting up straight_ I_ brush my hair out of my eyes noticing it's a very bright hospital room looking over to a night stand next to my bed lays my belt my pokeballs sitting there safely scuffed and dull yet safe. Turning to the window I see the cerulean gym across the way gasping _"I'm in cerulean!, okay last thing I remember is..uh what do I remember?" _I questioned my self A woman in her mid thirties her pink hair in twin hair loops on either side of her hips and a smile softly accenting her blush a white nurse outfit comes in and bows speaking while she dose "Oh cyan your awake that's good" I nod slowly "you must be the resident joy hm?" I mused trying to bear my own surroundings apparently now being in a pokecenter the nurse smiled softly and handed me a black t-shirt noticing her look on her face I look down and yelp quickly grabbing the shirt from her out stretched hand and slipping it onto my pale toned chest and sighing "ash that's better thank you Mrs. Joy." She smiled graciously "now you may or may not have any trauma from your experience." She began explaining quickly I cut her off "what do you mean some trauma and at that, what experience!" I blurted harshly. Joy was about to open her mouth as she was cut off by a knock on the door the door mechanically whooshed open the woman stepped aside. Revealing a man with spiky pink-ish hair I giggled watching him come into the room. He walked like he was someone very important and had an air around him as soon as he walked in he gasped and ran to my bed side "your finally awake, thank the skies! Cyan you had us worried!" The man proclaimed in earnest I jumped back to the corner of my bed wide eyed "who the hell are you and why do you know my name!" He straightened him self up and froze for a moment and then shook his head "My name is Lance, Pokemon champion of the pokemon league here in Johto.." My focus shifted away from him watching Pigey in the tree outside my window chirping happily holding a caterpie between them self's tearing at the poor thing I grimaced watching the act. _"I always hated people like that who proclaimed them self to be the best when there not. " _ The man quickly noticed my non noticing stare and grabbed my shoulders pulling me to his chest "Cyan please listen to me it's of the upmost importance that you tell me, what did you see in that factory?" I blinked and just decided to embrace the man back his caring feel let me calm down and hug him back "listen what factory are you talking about, all I know is that I woke up here in cerulean this morning and started talking to you!" he sighed and patted me on the back "Cyan just relax but you have amnesia you were sent on a mission in the outskirts of the viridian forest and we received a distress beacon from you and when we found you, you were passed out." My gut lurched and I laid back the nurse joy quickly put the pillow up on the banister so I could lean on it sitting up in my bed my mind wanted to tell me what happened but my memory wouldn't tell me. The man continued "We found you laying face up in an exploded science lab. Your pokemon are okay. But you sustained critical injuries were surprised you survived." I gasped for air as if I have just gotten punched in the gut cringing and nodding "thank...you lance" he smiled and turned around "call me brother, please cyan" I blushed chewing my lip "okay brother I will..." I stammered with the random affection he showed towards me

~Later That Day~

~Lobby of Poke center~

"Okay cyan your blood test is done you can leave, have a safer time on your journey and take it easy with the pokemon battles! At least for a little while." I smiled tightening my grip on my back slinging it around my shoulder it being a black and green shoulder bag with various pockets for items and what not as I turned I waved to the happy go lucky nurse of the cerulean center departing my black hair layered and groomed so my left eye is again hidden my cyan blue eyes piercing the black locks my purple hooded jacket with the black thorn **Rising Badge** boldly etched into the breast pocket and larger on the back of my jacket with my black shirt under it. And casual fit bleach white jeans and black running shoes.

~Outside of Pokecenter~

I began my journey back into the wooded area watching the natural progression feeling like a newbie in familiar land it was the most gut wrenching annoyance I've known in my life I tell you. Hearing a girls voice singing to her self I crouched down coming out near a open lake and on the other half I saw short girl almost my age coming out of the woods and into the clearing I hear her scream in shock the girl threw her fist in the air "Stop right there you trespasser!" stepping backwards taken back by her attitude "I'm not trying to trespass I'm just passing through I half yell walking around the parameter of the lake towards her finally reaching her coming close she was only about 5'3 she glared up at me "The names Marvela, and I told you that its my camp site so if you want through then a battles a battle!" she striked a pose pointing a finger at me in an action stance like a lame saturday morning hero her long sapphire blue hair waved in the calm wind it pulled up into a pony tail her orange hair band contrasting her deep sapphire blue hair her light blue tank top was a contrast to her soft olive skin tone. She suddenly snapped at me "now that I've introduced my self who are you!" I stepped back moving so her finger doesn't poke my chest "I'm cyan of black thorn city and I just got out of the cerulean center so I'm not suppose to battle." She scoffed "so I'm sure you're willing to pay me to get through my camp site eh?" I sighed and swept my hair out of my eye only for it to fall back "A battle is a battle eh?" I stepped back and laid my backpack on the ground next to a tree stepping back I swept my hand over my pokeballs and got ready for my first battle in what seemed like forever

_A/N: okay I just looked over my character im a freaking EMO KID *dead* alright please please review!_

_O/C Note: Marvela is a 16 year old trainer OC from my friend she's going to be using a kabutops!_


	3. Blazeing Heart, Flowing Sapphires

_Thank you for sticking with me for this long! *praises*_

_Now for the climatic battle between Marvela and our hero Cyan!_

_**Blazing Red Heart, Flowing Sapphires!**_

Marvela smiled stepping back "Alright the turf is mine so I choose battle style your on one half of the lake and I'm on the other" she smirked I shrugged "Alright that's fine just don't cry when you lose." I nodded drawing my breath slowly as I started to retrace my steps to where I came into the opening on the other half of the lake I smirked she raised her hand into the air "This will be a quick one on one pokebattle alright!" I raised thumbs up into the air she bowed. The wind blew through the forest rustling the trees both of us taking glares and staring each other down. There's nothing like the feelings between two trainers before a new battle Marvela slid her right hand towards her belt on which I noticed a small silver band with a blue stone in the band on her ring finger. Shaking my head watching her giggling she did a little twirl her hand suddenly shot up producing a pokeball she smirked and tossed it into the air the ball was a cute color bright pink and white with a orange swirl from the top to the bottom it releasing a kabutops from it "Go Scythe!" marvela cheered as her pokemon clashed its fearsome scythes together making a horrible metal sound. I nodded my hand like lighting flipping up the hem of my hoodie showing my belt producing my own pokeball and tossing it into the sky it releasing my weavile it smirking as it did a summer sault in mid air landing gracefully its claws ready and waiting a small grin on its face. I nodded "alright sneak rush it!" my weavile obeyed and rushed the kabutops picking up speed as in to run across the open lake were the battle was taking place the Marvela grinned "Kabutops spring the stealth rocks now!" the kabutops clashed its metal scythes together pointed stones jumped up from the waters edge my weavile running at top speed unable to react it's foot digging right onto top of a pointed rock it crying out in pain and tripping splashing into the water. "Alright Scythe now go attack!" marvela cried out the Kabutops jumped into the lake with a loud splash it began swimming at high speeds my weavile coughing water out of its lungs I panicked and called out to my weavile "Sneak get out of the water now!" knowing that kabutops are devastating when they're in water with there ability swift swim, she started swinging her fist like she was winding up a fast ball "now scythe, Stone Edge!" she finished with a uppercut flourish. The kabutops cried out from underwater emerging from the depths of the lake a storm of rocks launched up from the water in the middle of it was my weavile taking the attack in aces as the rocks flying upwards the kabutops launched its self up the storm of rocks and upper cutting sneak with its blunt edge of its scythes weavile cried out in pain and rolled off the blow finally regaining its self bounding off one of the rocks in mid air jumping from rock to rock as they fall in pursuit of the kabutops as it fell back to earth I welled up energy watching my comrade take damage like that "now sneak put it all in one attack Brick Break!" I called out to sneak my weavile nodded to my command launching its self at the kabutops my weavile became black streak through the air it crossing its arms in a cross form. Its arms glowing with glaring energy Sneak scored a critical hit right on top of the kabutops head its blind spot scythe cried out in pain as it crashed into the water along with my weavile our voices "Scythe!" I screamed out in worry "Sneak!" a quiet tense moment passed achingly slow waiting for who would come out on top a gush of water revealed sneak landing in front of me and spitting out a fang grinning holding up a peace sign in triumph and her kabutops floating on the water unconscious grinning I petting sneak on the head smiling and returning him to his ball. Walking over to marvela returning her pokemon she whined and looked to me with a serious face "heh, no worries because I let you win just so I could get you out of my sight!" she scoffed I laughed and held out my hand offering a hand shake "fantastic battle marvela!" I grinned happily towards her. She had a stand offish look towards me and then held my hand in response "alright Cyan you can get through congrats on the win." She was chewing her lip I could tell she had a bad habit of being a sore loser and she was trying to cover it up "you know you're cute when you pout right?" I responded and lifted her chin so she looked me in the eyes "are you trying to say I'm short!" she growled at me I casually laughed it off and petted her head "yeah you are short here's my PokeGear number just in case you wanna try again?" she nodded defiantly "will do cyan!" we exchanged numbers as I waved good bye to her I traveled deeper into the open path of cerulean outskirts of town.

As I traveled out into the deeper parts of the forest the sun began its subtle climb down the sky letting it's lunar sibling take over the sky for the night I sighed and nodded "I guess its time for me to camp for the night" I mused to my self wanting to keep going but I guess it couldn't be helped. I smiled as I reached a nice open part of the forest a clearing surrounded by trees on all sides with a tree stump in the middle I set my bag on the ground and kneeled down rummaging through the smaller pockets pulling out a Silph co. capsule and clicked the top of it and tossed it on the ground in a small rush of air and quiet pop a sleeping bag rolled its self out I reached inside my bag pulling out a black head pillow watching the stars twinkle in the sky I took a deep breath of fresh forest air relaxing for the night laying down in my sleeping bag after I undressed closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

_A/n: if anybody remembers when ash and misty first camped out in the anime I set down basically in an area the same as that. _

_O/C: notes Marvela's appearance will be limited for the forcoming chapters because of needing to move on with the plot and introduce other main characters_


End file.
